This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core enhances biomedical research by coordinating summer research fellowships and short courses for INBRE Outreach Institutions and by organizing scientific seminars and an annual symposium for Maine college and graduate students, and faculty. In 2008, 16 INBRE undergraduate fellowships were awarded. Summer fellows select their mentor (who must have independent research funding) from any of the Maine INBRE institutions and conduct a research project in comparative functional genomics. The selected students were from The University of Maine, University of Maine-Machias, University of Maine-Farmington, University of Maine-Augusta, University of Maine-Presque Isle, and University of New England. Maine INBRE students participated in six different laboratory short courses including two new courses: Experimental Biology (Bates College) and Molecular Biology of Crustacean Neuropeptides (Bowdoin College). Courses are offered for all Maine INBRE institutions and bring together leading faculty from within INBRE and other federally funded research programs. 80 undergraduate students participated in hands-on laboratory short courses. The Outreach Core coordinates two seminar series. The Visiting Scientist Series brings nationally recognized investigators to Maine and the Scientific Speakers program organizes seminars within Maine. This year there were 5 five visiting scientists and two Scientific Speakers seminars. The 2009 Maine Biological and Medical Sciences Symposium was held April 17-18, 2009 at MDIBL and included over 125 faculty and student participants in four scientific sessions: Genetics and Genomics, Neuroscience, Stem Cells and Development, and a general Biology session. There was a special session for presentations by Maine junior investigators including INBRE Project Leaders.